


I need to be the one who takes you home

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Getting Together, I had this on my writing fold, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles Stilinski, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, and I thought why not, i dont know guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: “I thought you would at least ask if I wanted to go to my place or yours, but I’ve noticed that you decided for both of us already,” Stiles told him smugly.“I live closer.” he grunted while typing a ‘do not come home tonight, I found someone and thanks’ to Cora and Isaac.“Did I reduce you to caveman mode?”“You’re walking, aren’t you?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	I need to be the one who takes you home

Six years ago Derek left Beacon Hills and didn’t look back. He builds a life for himself and fought day by day to let everything that happened there in the past. One night was all Stiles needed to bring everything back to his life.

Some days Derek thinks it was the best decision he made in his life. Some days he regrets that he didn’t stick there for more time to help Scott’s pack deal with the shit storm Beacon Hills was and see them grow older. In the end, he knew that blaming himself for not being there wouldn't help in anything, he also knew that he did what he could when he could. He made peace with himself and with all his mistakes a long time ago.

He traveled with Braeden a lot, and when they finally found Cora, back in Brazil with her pack, a year after he had left her, Cora asked him to stay with her, and Derek did. What he and Braeden had was the first healthy relationship Derek had since Paige but both of them knew that it had an expiration date. Brae’s life didn’t afford her the chance of growing roots anywhere, and if Derek had learned something in that year around her it was that he was done with gunpowder and blood.

He and Cora spent almost two years in the company of the Barbosa’s pack; Being part of a big and strong pack helped Derek to acknowledge how his relationship with Cora and with his own self needed work. He went to therapy and it helped him to confront his monsters and deal with all the ghosts he harbored with himself.

He had to deal with his guilty over Paige, Boyd, and Erica’s death, also with the fact that he never stopped putting the blame on himself for his family’s death.

When Cora asked if he wanted to move back home, Derek was ready to say yes, but Beacon hills weren’t their home anymore, even if it was the place of most of his family was buried. They decided to travel instead, and fix residence in any place they felt more settled.

That’s how they found themselves moving to San Diego six months later.

Derek bought a three-story building close to the  Gaslamp Quarter, using the first floor to him and Cora live the second for them to train and the ground floor to open a bookstore for himself. Cora found a job as a Jiu-Jitsu teacher in one of the gyms close to their home, and in a couple of months, they were established and living a pretty good life, all things considered.

They started constructing their own bridges and mending their wounds. Derek contacted the local pack and they befriend them, spent some full moons running with them, and Cora even dated one of the girls in the pack for some time. That until Derek and Isaac got in touch.

Isaac was one of the ties Derek always wanted to reconnect. He pushed the boy away when he was still Isaac’s Alpha, when Allison died he didn’t help the boy how he should have. It was one of the uncountable mistakes he made back then, so when Isaac accepted to move back with them, Derek swore he was going to repair their relationship.

He never expected it end in Isaac and Cora fucking around his house like bunnies in heat, but Derek took it like a champ. ‘ _ At least someone is having sex in this house’  _ Cora kept telling him. But in the e nd, Derek decided that moving to the second floor. There are just so many times you can catch your sister having sex with your ex beta end not want to burn your own eyes.

**

Derek wasn’t living like a hermit or something like that, doesn’t matter what Cora said. Actually, it was the opposite, he had a healthy and lively sexual life, he just never brought people back to his home with him. Today he was dragged to this party by Cora, to do something cool for a change in her words, and well, Derek wasn’t the kind of guy to refuse an opportunity of having some fun. It was actually one of the things Isaac had commented today, how the  _ always present stick _ Derek had up in his ass wasn’t there anymore for the couple of years he was back living with them. 

Cora introduced him to a bunch of her friends and he tried to keep up with them, tried to dance and flirt like he always did but there was just something in the atmosphere of the club, something  _ thrilling _ that almost made Derek think that after all the years of peace they would face the danger tonight.

Derek was dancing with Daniel, one of Isaac’s friends from the model agency, when a familiar figure in the bar grabbed his attention. He excused himself and made his way there, but whoever he thought the person was, they weren’t there anymore. Derek scanned the whole bar and even tried to scent it, but found nothing. Suspicious he stood at the bar a little longer and asked the bartender for a drink. After finishing it Derek asked for another and was about to go look for Cora when he stumbled in someone.

As soon he turned back to apologize everything made sense. All the feelings he left six years ago hit him full force, like a punch to the gut. The same amber eyes that looked at him with anger, the upturned nose that brushed his hair more than once in that pool, those same lips that spilled nonsense nonstop and more true f that acts that Derek would be willing to admit, that scent, so completely changed and still exactly the same.

Stiles doesn’t smell like chemicals anymore, there’s no teenage spunk clinging to his scent, no overexertion, instead of chemicals Derek smells a mix of something sweet and earthy, and in the place were his boy spunk should be now he has only exuded healthy and clean sweat, his own kind of musky. But the cinnamon and the smell of the ground after a storm is still there.

He also filled up in the years Derek didn’t see him. Stiles’s lost the baby fat around his face and his jaw is more pronounced, his already strong arms are more muscular, as is his torso and Derek asks himself how many years have passed because Stiles looks like a completely different person. Until he opens his mouth.

“You’re going keep to staring at me or you finally learned some manners and will greet me like a normal person?”  _ Definitely Stiles. _

They hugged and talked and Derek got to know that Stiles had moved to the city a couple of months ago and was working with something high tech about face recognition and a lot of things Derek didn’t really understand. Stiles’s asked about Derek’s life and what Derek was doing here, and was really not that surprised to know about Isaac and Cora getting together. And the more time passed between them, more Derek realized all the new and old things that colored this version of Stiles and made him seem so different from the old Stiles, Derek was used to. This Stiles felt different in a lot of ways, something in him changed and it wasn’t just growing up.

“Ask,” Stiles told him with a smirk in his face that knew exactly what Derek was thinking.

“You’re different somehow. Theoretically, I know you’re older, you’re smoking pot and working out, but something else changed in you. I just can't put my finger in it.” Steeling himself to it, Derek looked Stiles in the eye, and demanded. “ Did you take the bite?”

“You’re the expert, stop staring at me and do both of us a favor, come close, and use your damn wolf senses.” 

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t notice the atmosphere between them. No, he was well aware of the electricity running through his spine, and the charged looks they both exchanged. They always had a thing going on, an unresolved sexual tension that Derek wasn’t willing to touch with a ten-foot pole before for a lot of reasons. 

For starters Stiles was a minor; Derek was in an awful place in his life when they met and didn’t want mess Stiles’s life even more than Peter biting Scott already had. But right now? He had nothing to stop him from sliding closer and running his nose through Stiles’s neck.

Two things happen at the same time. First Derek got the first-hand confirmation that the electricity he was feeling the whole night was indeed something Stiles was exuding; and second, the moan Stiles let at the contact sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his dick and made him almost dizzy with how much he  _ wanted _ .

The smell he got a little taste earlier assaulted all his senses and in seconds he was gripping Stiles’s waist, half to keep his knees from buckling and a half just to feel that jolt again. Derek exhaled once more and breathed with a rough voice in the shell of Stiles’s ear.

“Not a wolf, but something powerful. What are you, and what the hell is this that I’m feeling?”

“See what happens when you don’t keep in touch big guy?” Stiles tsked in Derek’s neck. “ I traveled around the world and end up discovering my own warlock powers. If you look at my back you’ll be able to see the faint glow inside of my shirt. It’s my magic, it is humming through my tattoos with pleasure because it worked.”

Derek had to press his body even close to Stiles - who took the opportunity to slide his own hands over Derek’s ass- and looked at his back and yes all his left side was faintly glowing with something akin like magic. Only then Stiles’s words hit him.

“What worked? You cast something on me?” he asked pushing himself away from the now warlock. Stiles’s smile only grew wider and it was time to come close to Derek and back him up against the bar’s counter. Gripping Derek’s waist with his right hand and closing the distance between them he whispered on his ear:

“I put a spell on you, so tonight, you’re mine.”

Later Derek will blame his own naive brain for the shiver that shook through his core, he would swear up and down that he really felt something powerful enough to be considered an incantation of sorts. Stiles will only laugh and say it was the  _ pure power of Derek’s desire for him _ , making Derek blush as red as a tomato.

“No silly, I would never deprive you of your senses like that.” He hummed while tracing biting kisses from Derek’s jaw towards his ear. “But I can think in at least another twenty ways of sensory deprivation that would let you writing in my bed and asking for more,” Stiles said and then bit down,  _ hard _ .

Derek gripped his hand and led a laughing Stiles to the outside of the club walking as fast as he could without people thinking he was kidnapping him. Thanking all the gods for Cora pushing him to go to that party and even more for his house is only a block of distance to said party.

“I thought you would at least ask if I wanted to go to my place or yours, but I’ve noticed that you decided for both of us already,” Stiles told him smugly.

“I live closer.” he grunted while typing a ‘do not come home tonight, I found someone and thanks’ to Cora and Isaac.

“Did I reduce you to caveman mode?”

“You’re walking, aren’t you?”

“Is that your way of telling me that you wanted to throw me over your shoulder and carry me to your den wolfman?”

They were already close to his building, so Derek refrained himself from answering to smile in the most non-threatening way to his neighbor. Danna, Lanna, Vanna, or whatever is her name smiled knowingly at him and for the first time, it didn’t bother him. Derek had no qualms against anyone knowing what he was doing tonight and who he was doing it with. He yanked Stiles inside the door of the building with him and barely waited the door to close to press him to the wall and kiss him senseless.

Stiles tasted like beer, salty like sweat, and something sweet that Derek couldn’t pinpoint. For some seconds they clashed trying to consume each other in all the ways they always wanted and never had let themselves do. Their kiss had the anger of all the times they fought, pushed each other’s boundaries, and screamed in each other faces, it was full of all the things they never said, all the frustrations and times they had to throw themselves in the line of danger to save the other. 

They fought for dominance, biting, and pulling at each other clothes and Derek wasn’t really caring that he was still going to walk 3 flights of stairs to get Stiles in a bed with him. He just hoisted him up by the legs and started to walk blindly just trusting in his instinct, almost breaking the lock of his door in the haze to get in.

When they finally made to his apartment he and Stiles stumbled inside half kissing and half stripping and Derek wasted no time in pushing him against the door, the moan the warlock let out could put any pornstar to shame.

“You have no idea how many times I fantasized this moment since that damned day.” Deep down Derek knew that he had replayed those same scenes countless times, but with a different end that the originals had. It was, in fact, one of the reasons of why Stiles always annoyed him so much, was the fact that he shouldn’t feel any desire towards Stiles, moments of weakness or not, he was sixteen at the time and the only thing he did was confuse Derek notions of right and wrong. So Derek always put him at arm's length and let the bickering be the strong point of their relationship, it was safe that way.

“What, what is it? Are you seconding guessing this? Do you wanna talk?” Stiles asked him holding Derek’s face in both of his hands and looking concerned.

“No, I’m fine, I was just thinking about our past,” Derek said smiling and kissing him one more time. He probably never would get tired of kissing Stiles.

“Are you sure? Because we can talk. Seriously big guy, we don’t need to have sex right now, we can sit and talk about feelings or whatever you wan-” It was just a touch of too much, so Derek shut him the best way he knew.

“No, let our talk for tomorrow morning, right now I wanna know all about the ways we’re going to recover the time we lost fantasizing this.” Derek slid his hand over Stiles’s ass and grabbed his thighs again hoisting him up and taking him to the couch with him.

Sitting down on the couch with Stiles in his lap made their cocks brush and even with the layers of fabric between them, the sensation was enough to elicit a gasp in both of them. Taking control over the situation as if it was offered to him, Stiles moved his hands around Derek’s torso and stripped him of his shirt and did the same with his own.

There were so many new things to see. Not that Dere had never seen Stiles without a shirt, but Derek could see that now Stiles had some ink on his ribcage. Tracing his fingers lightly above the tattoo that glowed faintly, he heard Stiles sigh contently, making his cock get impossible harder.

“They’re directly attuned to my magic, so every time I’m having sex or any pleasurable interaction really, those motherfuckers glow. Imagine how difficult is to find people that don’t freak out when they’re fucking a glowing stick.” Stiles deadpanned and Derek couldn’t contain the snort of laughter that bubbled out of him. 

“If you don’t stop laughing and do something to entertain my real stick, I’m turning you into a chihuahua.” Stiles’s hissed, only making Derek laugh even harder.

When his laughter finally died down, Derek found Stiles looking at him with something on his eyes that almost made him fear for their night. Even more, when he just jumped from Derek’s lap and started to walk directly towards Derek’s bedroom, without directions.

“Ok mister I find everything funny and can laugh my ass off now, I’ll tell you this just this once, I’m walking towards your bed and stripping my clothes, and you better haul you little werewolf ass there soon or I’ll get started without you.”  And Derek could only follow him, like always wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> I found this in my writing folder, and after going through my many English mistakes I thought 'yeah, I'm gonna post it'.  
> So here it is! I hope you're doing ok through this hard and difficult times, I hope you have a roof over your head, have enough food, you're safe, secure and healthy.


End file.
